Socialist Confederacy
The Socialist Confederacy, officially the Socialist Confederate States of America (SCSA), is a single-party, confederation comprising of 15 states plus the Democratic Capital of that covers an area encompassing much of the American South. With a population of 122 million as of 2016, it is the second most populated country in , behind its northern neighbor, the United States, and . It is a member of several international organizations, including the , , and the . It is considered a regional power and its economy is a vital contributor to trade in North America. Its head of state is the President of the SCSA, elected every four years. The current President is Jon Nixon, elected in 2012. The SCSA also has its own unicameral legislature called the Worker's Congress of the Socialist Confederacy which is composed of 150 representatives from each state. The SCSA was formed following the Dixie Spring of 1930 in which several socialist and labor movements arose in major population centers in the Southern US. Unemployment caused by the Great Depression led to widespread discontent and anti-capitalist sentiment began brewing. A socialist uprising in Russia prompted the spread of communism and far-left politics elsewhere and inspired massive anti-capitalist demonstrations in major cities across Dixie. Several socialist and communist politicians were elected in various state and city elections. Stephen Blackburn, a member of the Dixie Workers Party (DWP) became the first communist governor when he was elected in Georgia in 1932. At the federal level, the South sent an upwards of 35 communist politicians to the U.S. Congress. A far-left bloc led by the DWP was created which changed the foundations of American politics which had been previously dominated by Republicans and Democrats. The DWP only saw successes at the state and local levels, however, and attempts at reform at the federal level consistently failed. Public dissatisfaction with Congress grew in the South and talks of secession came up in town hall debates across the region. In 1938, Virginia became the first state to secede from the US and the Socialist State of Virginia (SSV) was proclaimed. Virginia was followed by Georgia three months later, then by Tennessee, and finally Texas the following year. Together these states formed the Socialist Confederate States. In 1939, World War II in Europe broke out and the United States elected to remain neutral but its attention was nevertheless divided. More states joined the SCSA and the U.S. began preparing for a military confrontation. In 1941, Japan attacked Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, and the United States was forced to divert its attention to the conflict there and in Europe. The SCSA contributed to the war effort in Europe, using state militias consolidated into one national army. Following Germany's defeat, President agreed to allow independence from the United States following intense negotiations, a controversial decision that still has ramifications to the this day. History Formation The formation of the Socialist Confederacy has its roots in the blue-collar traditions and culture of the American South. The Great Depression had a severe effect on employment in the Southern United States and socialist revolutions and surges that had occurred in other countries began making its way to the United States. These socialist, communist and other left-wing views flourished in the South where anti-capitalist sentiment was at its peak. Wealthy figures such as were held up has a prime examples of capitalist exploitation and monopolization of markets. In the North, these views were not as influential which only strengthened the already deep divide between North and South. Many political parties in favor of socialist and anti-capitalist views were created, the largest of these being the Dixie Worker's Party, which won a then-staggering 34% of the vote in the Georgia general election. Other states also sent left-wing politicians to their capitals and they immediately began advocating for stronger labor laws, and consumer protections. Even some of the more radical voices in politics saw surprising gains. By 1931, communists controlled a total of 23 seats in 11 southern states. The North initially reacted passively to the political revolution in the South as communism was not seen as the threat it is today. In fact, many in the North were sympathetic to the cause, but differed on other minor issues. It wasn't until 1932, when left-wing politicians were elected to the U.S. Congress did politicans in the North begin taking a more concerned stance. What had previously been a localized revolution had now become a movement possible of nationwide changes. By 1935, the issue of secession came up in public discourse. No state had ever seceded from the U.S. before, though South Carolina came close to in 1860 during the Cotton Crisis. 1950s and Red Scare After the end the Second World War, the United States and Soviet Union began emerging as potential rivals. The secession of the SCSA, however, dramatically weakened the US' position made worse by the fact the new sovereign state was ideologically opposed. The Soviets wasted no time establishing relations with the SCSA. In Europe, they erected several communist governments in territories they occupied, creating an Iron Curtain that included Poland, Romania, Bulgaria, the eastern halves of Germany and Austria. An anti-Soviet uprising in Hungary was quickly put down within months and the Soviet Union gained a head start in the upcoming arms race with the United States and other NATO nations. Anti-Communist sentiment in the United States boomed, especially in Hollywood were several actors and directors were outed as communist sympathizers in what became to be known as the Red Scare. The House Committee on Un-American Activities conducted various investigations in to suspected communists. In response, the SCSA opened its borders to those shunned in the United States, creating a phenomenon known as political immigration. The Red Scare immediately soured relations between the United States and the Socialist Confederacy, pushing the latter to improve relations with the Soviet Union. 1960s and Civil Rights movement 1970s and the space race 1980s and crime wave 1990s and collapse of the Soviet Union 2000s and the War on Terror Current day Government Foreign relations Economy